greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
40 Tage (Teil 1)
40 Tage (Teil 1) ist die erste Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Der Tod von George erschüttert das ganze Team und insbesondere dessen Nochehefrau Callie zutiefst. Für zusätzlichen Stress sorgt die Frage, ob Georges intakte Organe zur Weiterverwendung freigegeben werden sollen. Seine Mutter schiebt die Verantwortung an Callie ab, die genauso überfordert ist von dieser Entscheidung. Schließlich ist es Izzie, die - kurz nach ihrer schweren Tumoroperation - der Ratlosigkeit ein Ende bereitet. Cristina ist derweil absorbiert von ihrer komplizierten Beziehung mit Owen Hunt, während Meredith sich einem ausufernden Liebesleben mit Derek hingibt. Die intensive Trauer einiger Teammitglieder weckt bei Patienten die Befürchtung, dass ihre Behandlung darunter leiden könnte. Dies bekommt insbesondere Arizona zu spüren, die sich um einen kranken Jugendlichen kümmern muss, der offenbar falsch diagnostiziert wurde. Indessen wird Derek von der Anfrage des Spitalvorstands überrascht, ob er die Leitung der Chirurgie anstelle von Doktor Webber übernehmen wolle. Musik * This Sweet Love von James Yuill * Wade in the Water von Sweet Honey in the Rock * The Fox von'' O+S'' * Speaking a Dead Language von Joy Williams Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Good Mourning'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Talib Kweli & Hi-Tek. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * T.R.Knight als Dr.George O'Malley (stirbt in der ersten Szene) * Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins Gastcharaktere *Shannon Lucio als Amanda *Martha Plimpton als Pam *Mitch Pileggi als Larry Jennings *Zoe Boyle als Clara Ferguson *Zack Shada als Andy *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley Trivia *Es wird in dieser Folge übergangen, dass, da George ein paar Staffel zuvor an Syphilis erkrankt war, er gar nicht hätte Organspender sein dürfen. *Arizona Robbins gehört ab dieser Episode zu den Hauptcharakteren. Intro Die Psychiaterin Elisabeth Kübler-Ross sagt: Wir alle durchleben während des Sterbens oder nach einem schweren Verlust 5 Phasen der Trauerarbeit. Wir wollen den Tod zunächst nicht wahrhaben. Weil der Verlust so undenkbar ist, können wir uns nicht vorstellen, dass es so ist. Wir werden auf jeden wütend. Auf Überlebende, aber auch auf uns selbst. Und dann verhandeln wir. Wir bitten und flehen um Hilfe. Wir würden alles geben, was wir haben, unsere Seelen opfern, wenn uns dafür auch nur ein Tag Aufschub gewährt werden würde. Ist das Verhandeln fehlgeschlagen, lässt sich unsere Wut nicht mehr rechtfertigen. Dann kommt die vierte Phase: Depression, Verzweiflung. Bis wir schließlich akzeptieren müssen, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende getan haben. Dann lassen wir los. Wir lassen los und nehmen unser Schicksal an. Outro In unserer Ausbildung lernen wir tagtäglich viele Wege, wie man gegen den Tod kämpft. Aber wir lernen nicht, wie man danach weiterlebt. Mehr Bilder aus 40 Tage (1) 6.01 (3).jpg|Izzie weint an Georges Bett 6.01 (2).jpg|Owen und Cristina geben sich Kraft 6.01.jpg|Callie bricht weinend zusammen 6.01 (4).jpg|Dr. Bailey fragt nach den Empfängern von Georges Organen 6.01 (5).jpg|George wird beerdigt 6.01 (6).jpg|Nach einem Bootsunfall verlier Clara ein Bein und fast beide Arme 6.01 (7).jpg|Callie verlässt das Seattle Grace 6.01 (8).jpg|Alle trauern um George Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode